


【Thesewt/PWP/曼达洛人AU】This is the Way

by jiji_DHX



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, thesewt - Freeform, 神奇兄弟
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiji_DHX/pseuds/jiji_DHX
Relationships: Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander
Kudos: 15





	【Thesewt/PWP/曼达洛人AU】This is the Way

“……从生物系毕业之后我就把名字改回来了。”纽特放下杯子，对开飞船的家伙说道，他已经絮絮叨叨一整天了，也不在乎驾驶员是不是在听。自从把这位曼达洛人当做是战友以后，表达欲喷涌而出，纽特快憋坏了。虽然他看起来不太合群，但跟动物待在一起的时候，永远都是纽特在说话，毕竟动物们不会说话。可是在雷鸟号上，除了他和那个整天戴着头盔的家伙，没有第三个活物了。但是直觉告诉他，眼前这个冷漠的赏金猎人好像跟他认识的别的人都不太一样。

说的够多了，他口渴得要命，整整灌了一大杯水才缓过来，他本来是要给刚刚拉拢过来的曼达洛人解释他们反抗军的志向和诉求，不知道怎么说着说着又绕回到自己身上，把在大学里的糗事都抖落了出来。

飞船的护盾闪着一层薄薄的蓝光，向外看去，整个视野里的宇宙都微微发着蓝。纽特安静下来，他看了一会儿控制台上的坐标仪，他们刚刚绕过附近这片最后一个帝国哨站，他知道自己是真的安全了。他带着在卧底的时候套出的机密信息，也算是顺利完成了邓布利多交给他的任务，如果不是在逃跑的时候被这个赏金猎人抓住的话。

“为什么？”许久没有声响的家伙突然说话了，可能是听了一整天邻座人的声音，突然驾驶室里没别的动静了，显得有点奇怪。

“什么？”纽特一下子没反应过来，他转头去看从来没有摘下过头盔的人，发现对方也在看他，“我问，你为什么改名字？”

“你干嘛对我这么好奇？”纽特耸耸肩，他说的够多了，差不多快把自己的前半生都交代了，也不差一个名字，他斟酌了下，“那你不能说我异想天开。”

忒休斯没有说话，他静静地等弟弟说下去。

“我有个哥哥，也不是……”纽特顿了顿，“我曾经有个哥哥，我还很小的时候我们就分开了，我妈妈说只能领养一个，忒休斯……他叫忒休斯·斯卡曼德，他让我去，他说他比我大会照顾好自己的，他要我好好长大，说会来找我的。但是后来……”他难看地笑了一下，“那地方被炸毁了，这么多年他也没找到我，但是我希望他还活着。我把名字改回来……你不许笑！你想啊，我要是出名了，不管是在生物研究上取得了点小成就，或者为反抗军做了小贡献被帝国到处通缉，我的名字不就会人尽皆知了嘛？如果我哥哥还活着，找我是不是比较方便？纽特·斯卡曼德，斯卡曼德并不是一个很常见的姓”

“喂！不好笑！”纽特知道自己的想法非常幼稚，出名跟他似乎不太沾边，但是也轮不到这个他到现在都不知道叫什么名字的家伙来嘲笑他。

曼达洛人把视线收回去，憋着笑说道，“你比我想的还要傻。”

“你没劲透了，”纽特摇摇头，打开坐标仪往里面输了几个数字，一个不停闪烁的黄色光点出现在屏幕上，“我到现在都不知道你叫什么，我总不能一直叫你曼达洛人吧。”

导航系统开始自动计算，曼达洛人的飞船没有配备超光速引擎，他们距离到达那个位置的星系还要行驶上很久，中间可能还要停下来进行补给。

“没关系啊，反正这里只有我一个穿盔甲的。”忒休斯看着那个新出现的目的地，调整了航向，剩下的工作就交给自动驾驶系统，“另外，你不能这么轻易的相信别人。”他指指那个黄色光点，“这么快就把反抗军大本营透露了？”

“你绕过了五个帝国哨站，除了落单的巡逻船，前面不会有帝国的大量兵力，你又不会带着我到处瞎逛，没别的地方可以去了。”纽特气鼓鼓地说，这个赏金猎人人不仅嘲笑他的希望，还说他单纯又愚蠢，“……不去你别想拿报酬！”不过他也觉得奇怪，自从他的第三次逃跑计划失败差点被白兵发现，而曼达洛人把他救回来以后，纽特就觉得这人很特别，让他不自觉地信任对方，想要去靠近。

忒休斯心情很好，没有过多跟弟弟计较，他还知道了有关纽特的很多事，以前他总习惯独来独往，每抓到一个猎物就塞进底仓碳冻起来。现在驾驶舱里多了一个话唠，这个话唠还是他找了好久的弟弟，早知道就早点把纽特带到驾驶舱来，也没必要把他捆在货仓里。“我很怀疑就算把你送到，他们也不会同意支付双倍报酬，我能拿到油费就谢天谢地了。”忒休斯毫不犹豫地戳破了弟弟的谎言，“帝国可比你们有钱多了。”

“那你为什么要送我去？”其实说出双倍报酬完全是情急之下的反应，纽特也没指望他会相信，“你该不会是……喜欢我吧？”没有手铐，能够自由进出这艘飞船的每个角落之后，纽特就有点没大没小，他现在在驾驶舱有专属的水杯了，开个玩笑也没什么关系嘛。

“刚刚还战友，现在就想升级做男友了？”他知道弟弟在说笑，便顺着说下去，“你们反抗军也太随便了吧。战友才做了几天？”

“什么？没有！”明明是想调侃对方的，却被对方说的脸红，纽特连忙否认，“我才不会跟长什么样都不知道的人谈恋爱，万一你长着八只眼睛，或者满嘴獠牙，或者连鼻子都没有呢？”

“你谈过恋爱吗？”

“当然！他是个正常的人类。”

“他？”

“……有问题吗？”

“没有。”

纽特又开始生自己的气，才几句话，他就把自己的取向都交代了，虽然跟帕西瓦尔只是短暂的两个月，而他连那家伙头盔底下几只眼睛都不知道，这也太不公平了，所以他决定反击。“那你谈过恋爱吗？”

“还没有。”一个干脆又冷漠的回答。

“我猜也是，你太没意思了，满脑子都是钱，”纽特想想又加了一句，“还满脸都是头盔。”他听到赏金猎人又笑了，于是不满地撇撇嘴，“我敢打赌你就算跟别人上床也不脱盔甲，然后把别人吓跑。”

“种族歧视可不好。”忒休斯觉得现在的纽特好玩极了，最后核对了一遍坐标和航线，转过椅子看向弟弟，“你打算赌什么？万一我脱呢？”

嗯？不太对劲，纽特回过头，他知道赏金猎人也透过T型护目镜看向他，怎么感觉像是在调情，不不不，这肯定是错觉，木头怎么懂调情。

曼达洛人盯着他，等待着回答，让纽特有点无所适从，因为看不见表情，纽特总是把这赏金猎人想象成冷冰冰的钢铁直男。一个钢铁直男跟他冷冰冰的调情，感觉有点诡异。

“你不会是不敢吧？”曼达洛人又问，语气依然该死的平淡。

“你在给我挖坑。“纽特很明确地指出，跟这种人周旋没有意义，他们显然还要朝夕相处上一段时间，一夜情只会令人尴尬。他摆出一副不好接近的假笑，“我不是那么随便的人”，还故意给“那么”加重音，然后自顾自去了厨房。

在飞船上住着，时间观念会有些模糊，一开始他还被锁在货仓的时候，都是曼达洛人到点给他送吃的。现在他能自由地出入厨房以后，就不再需要别人投喂了。“你吃吗？”他从狭小的舱室里探出脑袋，问跟着他过来的赏金猎人，“你可以躲起来吃，我不会偷看的。”他挑了几个口味还不错的食物包，扔进微波炉里加热，以为自己成功地转移了话题。

一根筋的钢铁直男铁了心要把那个令人尴尬的话题继续下去，“你还没回答我的问题呢，是你自己先说我喜欢你的。”

“我说错话了不行吗？”他只好承认，赏金猎人也进了厨房，狭小的空间站着两个成年男人，不对，一个成年男人另一个不知道是什么的成年雄性生物，显得有点挤，纽特差点撞在曼达洛盔甲上，“出去，或者你下次改造这艘飞船的时候把厨房搞大点。”

“你没说错。”忒休斯说，并没有出去，目镜里显示纽特的体温和心跳都有小幅度的上升，让他在那一刻感觉有点呼吸困难。

纽特尴尬地清了清嗓子，“表白之前至少让我看到你的脸，你这样很没有诚意，曼达洛先生。”微波炉适时地完成了工作，发出一声清脆的提示音，打破了尴尬的局面。

驾驶舱不准吃东西，这是赏金猎人解开他手铐以后说的第一句话，纽特印象深刻，他也不想万一这宝贝飞船哪里出了故障怪到他头上，每次吃饭都乖乖地端着去货仓吃，在睡觉的地方吃饭还挺正常的。“你能别跟着我吗？”他有点哭笑不得，“该干什么干什么去，你的宝贝飞船不需要检查吗？”

这是个陷阱，纽特思路非常清晰，不管他拿什么赌，最终验证还是要他脱裤子，虽然他是挺想看看那个头盔下是张怎样的脸，但他也是个有原则的人。

算吧？

曼达洛人耸耸肩，“她现在运行良好，检修日还没到。”他也不知道自己怎么了，没人告诉过他见到失散多年的弟弟会逐渐产生好感，会想让人背弃曼达洛信条保护他，会让纽特在出现的那一刻就成为他世界里最重要的人，比飞船还重要。

“你比我想的还要固执啊……”

“是你主动提起的，上床什么的。”

“我不是在暗示你……”

“那你在干什么？”

纽特愣住了，他想说这只是个玩笑，但说出来又有点违心，事实上他是对这个曼达洛人有好感，可问题是……“我不跟不知道长什么样的人上床。”他只好说，一来拒绝赏金猎人拙劣的调情，二来暗示他摘下头盔也许就有机会。

“知道了也许你就不想了。”忒休斯在有点杂乱的货仓里走了一圈，不知道哪个星球上弄来的矿石堆在一角，他想着也许可以让弟弟换个环境，反正他有一个客舱一直空着。

“你很难看吗？”他吃完最后一勺黏糊糊的东西，把餐盘放到一边，曼达洛人的长相对他的诱惑实在太大了，“我都不知道你是不是人类，虽然我是个生物学家，但我只跟人类上床，其他种族……”纽特皱起眉头，“你根本猜不到脱了衣服会见到什么。就像我压根不知道你盔甲下面长着什么一样。”

忒休斯笑出声，“我觉得自己长得还行，而且我挺正常的。”

纽特甩甩手，“你当然会这么想啦，贾瓦人也觉得自己脸上的虫子很正常，别以为我是个研究动物的就是个泛性恋。”他又看了几眼那个冷冰冰的头盔，“你多久没当着人的面摘头盔了？”

“很久，”忒休斯想了想，“还小的时候就有了，戴上之后就没摘了。

妈呀，没准还是个处男，纽特吐吐舌头，把餐盘拿了出去，货仓的空间也不大，他不想自己睡觉的地方满是食物的味道。

从楼梯上下来的时候又差点撞在跟着他的曼达洛人身上，“我说你别一直跟着我，你的飞船那么小，我也不会逃跑了。”他假装抱怨道，自从赏金猎人开始搭腔之后，纽特终于不再自言自语，这感觉比白天好多了，“那你会因为我摘头盔吗？如果……”他思考了下该怎么说，但最终还是没想好措辞，“我是说如果，如果我们上床的话。”

这是个很重要的问题，不仅关系到他的信条，还跟他的身份有关，忒休斯猜不准弟弟看到他的脸的反应，所以他才这么坚持不摘头盔，因为他不想只当纽特的哥哥。“上床应该可以不戴。”

“应该？”他伸手在曼达洛人的头盔上敲了一下，确认了这个刚刚说喜欢他的钢铁直男还是个处，“没上过床啊。”

这次忒休斯没有那么快回答了，他突然有点不好意思起来，在这种事上他是没什么经验，最多也就在休息舱自己解决一下，“我们……不在意这些……”他只好磕磕巴巴地说，然后像是想起了他们绕来绕去说这么一大堆话的原因，“所以你才可以赌一把啊，对吧？”

这真的是个圈套。

纽特愤愤不平地想，他就不应该提上床的事，不然这个木头也不会揪着不放。他打赌曼达洛人上床不脱盔甲，不脱他就赢了然后可以随便提要求，脱了算他输，但他能看到赏金猎人的脸，想想也不亏。“说了那么一堆，你还是想跟我睡。”

“你不想吗？”忒休斯紧追不舍，那些反应在面板上的数据不会骗人，每次提到上床的时候纽特的心跳就特别快。

航程还有十多天，如果这段时间曼达洛人天天缠着他问他要不要赌一把，纽特觉得自己可能会疯掉，现在一次性解决也算是个办法。可是万一见到脸很失望怎么办？他后悔了怎么办？虽然见过各种各样的种族吧，万一这家伙长着奇怪的生殖器怎么办？

他走近坐在自己胡乱凑起来的床上的赏金猎人，凑得很近地弯下腰看他，头盔上只反射出了自己的脸，纽特突然坏笑起来，“先让我确定一下你那里没有倒刺好不好？”

他下意识地伸手挡了一下，然后有点尴尬地收回手臂，由着弟弟那只刚洗过餐盘还凉飕飕的手摸进了腰带，被碰到的时候忒休斯觉得自己连呼吸都在发颤，空气阀来不及泵出去的气息扑得他满脸通红，细密而直接的快感立刻随着纽特的手席卷他的全身。

“一切正常。”纽特朝赏金猎人眨眨眼，刚伸手的时候他有点紧张，怕是摸到了什么奇形怪状的东西，但一切正常，没有倒刺没有分叉也没有多出一根，他放下悬着的心，握住曼达洛人半勃的性器缓缓套弄起来，对方的体温把他本来冰凉的手烘得滚烫，纽特听到头盔里传来粗重的喘息声，恶作剧般地加快了指间的动作，确保每一处都被照料到。

忒休斯庆幸自己是坐着的，不然这时候他应该会感到腿软，他也不知道为什么纽特就能比他自己弄的感觉要好上千百倍，只觉得弟弟掌心的温度烫得灼人，一下一下地把他灵魂深处的欢愉都带出来，仿佛下一秒就要过载然后死机。他伸手搂住了纽特的腰想要他先停下，但没有控制好平衡，让毫无防备的纽特扑倒在他身上，随便搭起来的床摇晃了几下垮了。

“呃……”他看着近在咫尺的弟弟，不知道该说点什么好，干脆另一只手也圈了上去，准确无误地托住了纽特的屁股。

纽特终于没憋住笑出声来，为了维持平衡他早就抽出了手，感觉现在这个姿势稍一用力就能掀掉曼达洛人的头盔，但是他不傻，头盔不可能这么简单掉下来，于是他干脆在硬邦邦的胸甲上撑起上半身，“你的手在我屁股上呢。”

“我知道，我故意的。”

就这么不要脸的承认了？箍在他腰和屁股上的手让他们的下半身依旧贴在一起，纽特没法不注意顶在自己小腹上的硬物，毕竟这是他干的好事。

纽特无奈地摇了摇头，再一次好好打量了头盔，“如果你现在不是这幅打扮的话，我会想亲你，然后我们就不用这么尴尬了。”

“所以你想赌什么？”忒休斯忍不住捏了一把，手感比他想的还要好。

都已经到这个份上了，纽特觉得自己也没有再矜持下去的必要，他在曼达洛人头盔眉心的位置落下一个吻，一夜情就一夜情吧，谁让这个赏金猎人为了自己牺牲了那么多钱呢。“我赢了你就摘头盔，我输了……你可以把我送回帝国那儿换钱，虽然我知道你不会的。但不管怎么样我都能看到你的脸。”

一阵天旋地转之后，纽特意识到自己被扛走了，想想也是，货仓里乱七八糟的，他的床还塌了，肯定不是滚床单的最好选择，“你要带我去哪儿？”

“我的房间，那张床结实。”忒休斯打开舱门，把弟弟扔在自己的床上。

这床比自己睡的那张舒服多了，纽特开了点小差，他还是第一次来曼达洛人的舱室，果然跟他想的差不多，跟他本人一样无趣，连一点生活气息都没有，哪怕桌子上放张旧合影也好啊。

“你在看什么？”忒休斯一边跪爬到床上一边问，依然没打算脱掉盔甲，他看见弟弟扯过枕头垫在脑袋下面，脸上甚至还有点得意的笑容。

“看你的生活。”纽特双手抱在后脑勺，差点就要翘二郎腿了，“你赚的钱都花哪里去了啊？怎么一点兴趣爱好都没有。”

忒休斯弯下腰，伸手摸了摸弟弟的脸，皮手套的独特的皮革味道蹿进纽特的鼻子里，“你就不能专心一些？”

“等你摘头盔啊。”他的声音突然大了起来，觉得这场赌约不管怎样自己都赢定了，笑嘻嘻的有点得意忘形，一脸“等着瞧”的表情，“除非你不想亲我，但是以防万一你不知道，我给你点提示，接吻在性爱中可是非常重要的。”

床垫抖了几下，身边明明已经挨得那么近的人又突然离开了，差点让纽特以为自己说错话了，不就是拐弯抹角说他没经验吗？没必要气跑吧……半分钟后，舱门打开了又关上，赏金猎人又出现在他眼前。

“怎么了？不想做了我可不挪窝，我的床塌了没有地方睡觉。”这句话纽特说的理直气壮，他的床确实坏了，而且这张床真的超级舒服。

“我找东西去了。”忒休斯说着把手背到身后。

纽特若有所思地点点头，这个曼达洛人并不是自己想的那样在这种事上一窍不通，可是为什么他的飞船上会有润滑剂？

“还不摘头盔？你怎么这么耐心？”他问，不得不坐起来，一直躺着跟曼达洛人说话太奇怪了。刚刚坐直的纽特被一把又重新推回去，他笑起来，“你怎么老一惊一乍的，快让我看看你的脸。”下一刻，他的视野里一片黑暗，“你干嘛！你这是作弊！”纽特大喊起来，他知道曼达洛人去找的东西是什么了，他挣扎了几下直到布条在他脑后打了个结实的结，“没有你这样玩的。”

“没有吗？”一声轻微的“咔哒”声响起，有个什么卡扣被打开，接着纽特听到的就有一点点不一样了，没有金属阻隔的声音听上去没有那么低沉，“我以为有的。”他说着抓住弟弟的手，防止纽特突然想不通要去扯布条。

“没有人第一次就这么……情趣的。”纽特只好说，除了装可怜他还能怎么办，“先放开我好不好？”有温热的气息喷洒在他脸上，他听到一个男人的轻笑声，剥夺视觉以后其他的感觉就放大了无数倍，他知道曼达洛人凑得很近，然后软软的嘴唇覆上来小心地在他嘴上啄了一下，有了第一下便有第二下，之后还是纽特放弃了，主动伸的舌头。

忒休斯陡然加大了握手的力度，在他弟弟温柔地吻住他的时候。他第一次跟别人进行这种亲密行为，在触碰上的那一刻他就无比清晰的知道自己想要更多，这个黏黏糊糊的吻让他昏了头，很快变得急切又暧昧，最后忒休斯不得不缓口气的时候发现弟弟不舍地抬了下头，好像是在挽留他。

“你没有獠牙和分叉舌，鉴定完毕。”纽特倒回枕头上，平复了呼吸评价道，“但是你把我手捏疼了，而且你的盔甲很冰。”忒休斯顿时意识到什么，抓起刚刚放在一边的手铐用上了。

“这是不是更情趣了？”纽特完全丧失了主动权，他无奈地抱怨道，金属盔甲砸在地上发出哐当一声，“你为了赢我真的拼了啊。”然后一个有着真实温度的身体贴上来，没有手套阻隔的手摸进他的衣摆，扯开他的纽扣，一寸寸地揉捏抚摸，在胸口上留下暧昧的指痕。纽特想要调侃曼达洛人无师自通，但是做不到，这会儿他正沉浸在又一个热吻中，他们的舌尖纠缠在一起，连气息都不分彼此。  
亲吻和抚摸让他一阵阵地燥热，被绑在头顶的双手象征性地挣扎了几下便没了动作，曼达洛人的动作终于没了小心翼翼的试探，顺利地摸进了致命的部位，有温度的肌肤相触让纽特终于放下最后的抵抗，妥协地抬了腰方便对方把裤子一把褪下。他意识到曼达洛人的每个动作都让他无从抗拒。

“打赌都要拼一拼的。”忒休斯迅速扯掉身上的最后一件衣服，现在他们算是赤诚相见了，只是他的诚意不够，纽特暂时还一点也见不到。他的吻细细密密地落在弟弟的胸膛，以牙还牙地学着刚才纽特的动作，终于听到纽特喘出低低的但是异常好听的呻吟，让他在那一瞬间硬到发疼。做了这么几年赏金猎人，公会的酒吧他去过不少，当然会知道同性之间的那点事，他直起身，看着弟弟的脸，接下来要发生的是个没法回头的决定，纽特舔舔嘴唇，喘息的胸膛还在起起伏伏，他看的直愣神，托起弟弟的屁股就想着要把纽特彻底地吃干抹净。

结果他无师自通的那一套根本行不通。

“喂！”纽特曲起双腿，他还以为曼达洛人是在跟他装小白呢，“你就这么着急？”他被疼得一激灵，毕竟以为戳进来的会是手指，并没有这样的心理准备。他忍着笑意跟赏金猎人解释了一通，说这些话的时候他没来由地觉得害臊。“懂了吗？先要扩张，前戏倒是会一堆，最关键的不会。”

“可是我没有润滑剂……”赏金猎人有点无奈地解释。

纽特在说出口之前就涨红了脸，“可以用口水或者……”

“我不是……用你自己……”他话都说不清楚，都怪那两根突然伸进嘴里的手指，纽特在布条后面翻了个白眼，他不想中途放弃，都已经到这个份上了。于是只好尽心尽责地舔弄起嘴里的异物，柔软的舌头勾着指尖，来不及咽下的唾液随着在他嘴里进进出出的手指流下来，纽特第一次因为舔别人手指而脸红。忒休斯差一点点就把持不住了，他看着弟弟的脸，想着纽特灵巧的舌头能够做点别的事，紧绷的下腹不断传来阵阵火热。

他亲了弟弟的屁股，不管这样对不对，但是忒休斯明确地知道自己想要在弟弟的每一寸皮肤上都留下自己的印记，然后才缓缓地把手指捅进去。湿软的肠壁紧紧绞着他的手指，证明他刚才想要一鼓作气的动作简直是做梦。那只手的指甲修建的很好，刚刚在嘴里的时候纽特就感觉到了，只有酥酥麻麻的电流从尾椎骨一路上去，让他发着抖感觉情欲攀上了又一个高峰。曼达洛人又压上来吻他，纽特动弹不得地回吻，在被摁到某个位置的时候惊慌地咬了一口他的舌尖，一点点喘息漏了出去。忒休斯故意朝那个地方勾了手指，弟弟的声音都变了一个调，他却停住了手。纽特徒然地抬抬脑袋，两颊的红晕让他看上去更诱人了，“好了吗？那快点。”

脑后的枕头被抽走，随即被垫在腰下，还湿漉漉的手拂过臀部，一路摩挲到膝弯，接着纽特觉得双腿被抬起，整个人摆出了一个羞耻的姿势。温热的躯体压上去，遮住了舱室里的灯，忒休斯看着笼罩在自己阴影下的弟弟，慢慢地一寸一寸如愿以偿地破开那具身体，纽特发出一阵舒服到不行的呻吟。

比手指的感觉要好，这是纽特的第一个反应，他也跟别人上过床，这会儿正在他身体里的赏金猎人能够在他的名单里排在靠前的位置，如果他有个名单的话。“疼吗？”温柔的声音在耳边响起，连同温热的呼吸一起激起一片酥麻，他摇摇头算作是个答案，想要说点“第一次能这样令人刮目”之类的话，但随即被又重又深的顶弄搅乱所有的思考能力，所有的褶皱被撑开，架在对方臂弯里的腿也有无限的安全感，潮水一般的快感从连接处传遍全身。

即使照着弟弟说的先用了手指，忒休斯依然觉得那个地方紧到不可思议，火热又湿润的内壁在进攻的时候紧紧绞着他，在撤退的时候也会毫无保留的挽留。纽特随着他的动作断断续续地叫着，那声音让他发疯，于是他放下那两条修长的腿，爬上去再次吻住已经发红的嘴唇，双手顺着腰线一路摸上去，直到紧紧握住弟弟在栏杆上的手，与他十指相交。

纽特乖乖地抬起腿圈住了他的腰，想要他在操得更深一点，曼达洛人总是在深处顶撞几下以后又退回到浅一点的地方研磨那个敏感点，带来的极致快感让他浑身战栗，坦诚地发出甜腻的呻吟，明明是第一次做爱，他也不知道为什么他们之间的反应这么强烈，他的脑海一片空白，唯有曼达洛人的吻和在他身体里顶撞的性器让他在这一刻拥有了存在的意义。

胡乱的呻吟和喘息，与叽叽咕咕的黏腻水声夹杂在一起，点缀在激烈的肉体撞击声中，在这个不大的舱室里蔓延开来，每个角落都是色情的味道。

“你是个……坏蛋……坏透了……”纽特急切地喘着气，断断续续地抱怨，不过听起来有点像娇嗔。刚意识到飞船上根本没安全套的时候，他还想要让曼达洛人出去，结果对方只是跟他保证了下次加油的时候去买，然后不管不顾地射在了里面，他的手被解开，但也是只是换了个姿势绑在前面，依然没法自己扯下蒙眼的布条，而根本不打算给他解布条的曼达洛人正抱着他，一点点啄他的肩膀，“你不让我看，不让我动，还射在……”

“不喜欢吗？”忒休斯问弟弟，胸膛紧紧地贴着纽特的脊背，他刚刚经历了这辈子最棒的一个高潮。他看纽特犹豫了一会儿没有回答，大胆地伸手摸了摸弟弟也刚刚射过的性器，“我觉得你挺喜欢的。而且我赢了这个赌约，是不是也可以随便提要求？”

纽特的脸又烧了起来，他感觉到了对方的不老实，简直恨死了这个姿势，“我……”他还是没能说出接下来的话，因为曼达洛人又掰过他的脑袋开始吻他，而他依然什么都看不见，该死的这真的太不公平了。

那天晚上他们又做了两次，直到纽特差点哭出来说不要了才罢休，他本来还想称赞一下曼达洛人的床技，但被松开之后他就迷迷糊糊地睡着了，第二天早上醒来除了腰酸背疼，他还觉得心情有点复杂。纽特是想当做一夜情来对待，就当是在无聊的旅途上找点乐子，但是内心还是有一点点不甘，不仅仅是没有看到曼达洛人的脸，他就是有点不想把他们之间的关系定义为萍水相逢。

冲了个澡以后他在驾驶舱看到了曼达洛人，头盔和盔甲依然好好地待在原处，他无奈地清了清嗓子，在副驾驶上坐下，一时间不知道说什么好，他总不能当昨晚的一切都没有发生过，这就是为什么纽特从来不跟需要长时间共处的人打炮。

“呃……”他不复昨晚伶牙俐齿的样子，一个漫长的停顿之后，纽特轻轻吐了一口气，“昨晚上挺棒的，我好久没有这么好的体验了。”

“嗯。”曼达洛人一边查看着飞行数据，一边毫无波澜地表示赞同。

该死，纽特挠挠头，不知道该说什么了，明明挺会的曼达洛人又回到严实的盔甲后面，看起来和听上去都冷冰冰的。好吧，他想，既然赏金猎人的态度这么冷淡，他也会把那点不甘和冲动都收起来，一夜情嘛，很正常的。“不过下次你和别人约炮的时候要提前说好，蒙眼睛什么的，不是每个人都跟我一样配合。”他注意到曼达洛人看了他一眼，没有说话，纽特只好转移了话题，“现在开始我能睡客舱了吗？好歹有一张床。”

忒休斯心情沉重，刚才弟弟夸他的时候他挺高兴的，不，应该是非常高兴，高兴到不知道怎么回应。但现在看起来纽特根本不在意，虽然知道跟弟弟在一起的可能性很小，但听到那句话的时候有些期待还是落了空。“一会儿我去收拾下，有点乱。”他回答道，算是答应了，之前是考虑过弟弟睡哪里的问题。他想跟纽特一起睡，这是毫无疑问的，向来一个人睡的忒休斯第一次体会到身边有人可以抱着的感觉，但他总不能让弟弟一直睡觉都捆着手。

驾驶舱里出现一阵尴尬的沉默，纽特只好假装关心航线，又去确认了一遍坐标，第三次看向那个预计到达的倒计时，还有差不多十天，如果接下来的每天都是这种情况的话，他可能会憋死在这个地方。

那只是个赌约，纽特再三提醒自己，他还从来没有听说过谁跟曼达洛人恋爱的，不过这也不是什么糟糕的经验，以后还能用这个梗吹嘘自己，“我睡过一个曼达洛人！”肯定没别的人比得上自己，想到这个他没控制住笑了起来。

“你笑什么？航线很好笑吗？”忒休斯注意到那阵轻笑，像挠在他的心尖上一样，于是问道，然后发现弟弟又脸红了。

“没有，我……”纽特想不出什么好的借口，他知道自己的脸又热起来，只好实话实说，“我好像达成了个不得了的成就，睡了一个曼达洛人，说出去都没人信。”

“我们又不是禁欲的绝地武士。”忒休斯耸耸肩，觉得这算什么成就。

“可是你们从来不脱盔甲啊，八卦跟曼达洛人永远不沾边，要是我说你全程穿着盔甲可能还有人买账。”

“不脱也行，就是你会觉得凉。”

“什么？”

“我在考虑可行性。”

“这有什么好考虑的！”

“要不要试试？”

妈的，纽特愤愤不平的同意了，并且坚持把这当做是这趟航程里的附属品。

于是他们又在这十天里睡了好几次，纽特更加确认了他认识的这个曼达洛人是个坏蛋，先不说在补给站说没有合适型号的安全套故意不买，之后还真的就全副武装地操了他。他抱怨盔甲又重又冰，便被直接拎起来挂在了吊钩上，妈的休息舱里为什么会有这种东西啊？他狼狈地站在那里，恰到好处的高度让纽特只能垫着脚尖把重心全部落在曼达洛人的那根东西上，高潮来的迅猛又激烈，他哑着嗓子叫赏金猎人坏蛋，然后得到了下次一定回到床上的保证。

然后呢？好像是为了兑现自己的诺言，忒休斯同意换个舒服点的姿势，等弟弟反应过来的时候已经背着手乘骑在自己腰上，重心不太稳地在他身上摇摇晃晃，他顶的又重又深，最后纽特意料之中地倒在他身上，牙齿磕到了他的脖子，还狠狠地在上面咬了一口，这次的“坏蛋”带着点高潮过后的哭腔。

当然每次上床纽特依然没有任何控制权，他连看都看不见，把自己彻彻底底全身心地交给曼达洛人。  
忒休斯希望那个目的地再远一些，他还能多跟弟弟这样好好相处一段时间。但飞船的航速就在那里，十天之后，他们抵达了反抗军哨站的那个星球。

“不再送送我吗？”纽特收拾了自己的东西，很小的一个包裹，他私心带走了曼达洛人一开始给他穿的那套衣服，“哨站还很远啊。”

“我去了就走不了了，我又不傻。”忒休斯打开舱门，决定最后再送弟弟一段，于是跟他一起走下去，“你们的事我还是少知道一些比较好。”

纽特心里空落落的，完成任务顺利脱险的成就感也填补不上那块巨大的空洞，但他只好说，“差点就把你骗走了，我还计划你的飞船一落地就让兄弟们一哄而上把你扣住呢。”

忒休斯没说话，他伸手揉了揉弟弟头顶的软发，从工具包里掏出一个通讯器扔给他，“你可以随时联系我，如果有需要的话。”

“需要你干嘛？约炮吗？”纽特接过那个小东西，小心地收好，嘴上依然不依不挠。

“也不排除这种可能性。”忒休斯笑起来，然后听到弟弟叹了口气。

“睡了那么多次，还是不知道你长什么样子。”

“这不重要。”他只好说，“也许见了面你会后悔。”

“我不会的！”纽特坚持道，“不管你多难看。”

“我不难看。”忒休斯再次强调，远方地平线上的两个太阳将要相继落山，然后一轮硕大的月亮会升起来，漫天都是淡紫色的晚霞，是个告别的好场景，“过来。”他突然招呼道。

纽特只好愣愣地走上去，觉得自己可能会一睹曼达洛人的真容，皮革手套的味道再度袭来，充斥着他的鼻腔，视线里再次一片黑暗，“你真的好没劲哦。”他无奈地笑了，在曼达洛人捂着他眼睛吻他的时候乖乖地回吻。不过这次他的手还是自由的，于是大着胆子捧住了曼达洛人的脸，对方默许了这样的行为，纽特在他脸上摸了个遍也不知道他到底长什么样，只好把手指插进曼达洛人的卷发里摸了摸。他偷偷睁开过眼睛，从不太严实的指缝里看过，但是他们挨得太近，除了细密的睫毛纽特依然什么也没看清。

分开的时候纽特更难受了，等适应了光线，他的眼前依然是那个戴着头盔的曼达洛人，“真的不送到底吗？我们还没有招到曼达洛人呢，反抗军需要你这样的战斗技巧。”他最后挣扎道。

“我不在乎反抗军。”忒休斯说，看着弟弟冲他挥手的身影越走越远。

最后的声音是从通讯器里传来的，纽特小心翼翼地问他，“那如果我需要你呢？不是约炮的那种。”

忒休斯的原则在那个瞬间变得毫无意义，他看了眼那个远处的小点，叹了口气，妥协了，“我看你走的好累，要不我送你过去吧。”他笑着对通讯器说。


End file.
